Talk:Brethren Moons
All your organic tissue are belong to us! --I'm not a staff here, so I can't get a signature like this. 01:50, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Are the Convergence events how the moons feed or how they reproduce? Did the Tau Vaultanis Convergence event call a moon over or create one? JonasB 17:08, February 7, 2013 (UTC) The Convergence Events are the CREATION of moons, hence their reproduction cycle. If you play the game you'll see the moon is dormant above Tau Volantis throughout the game. Lanse5 17:15, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Febuary 7, 2013 Clean up Needed? The life cycle of the Brethren should be made clearer. The markers convert tissue into necromorphs, while tempting the civilization to replicate it to facillitate infestation. All Necromorphs are geared to this final convergence which results in a new Moon. Also I'm not sure about the bit saying that the Marker creating the moon will move into its centre, was that ever mentioned in detail? I'm not sure if it's true even if it is a sensible idea. Neogunner (talk) 21:45, February 7, 2013 (UTC) "It is unknown if the Brethren Moons actually constructed the original Markers or merely used them to spread the Necromorph infection." I'm not sure if I get this right, but I mean the one doesn't exclude the other, eh? I guess the Moons create the Markers to reproduce, with the infection being a part of the Reproductive Cycle. Or do you mean, that the Markers used the Moons? It somehow isn't that clear. ("Or merely used them" --> Which one is using the other one?) PlaceboForte94 (talk) 10:34, February 10, 2013 (UTC) So what is clear is that the moons broadcast the signal to all the markers so that necromorphs are created which eventually leads to the creation of more moons and the eventuall extinction of all other life in the universe. ellie says at the end of the game that the signal is gone because issac destroyed the tau valantice moon with the alien machine. im confused, because if the signal is gone just because that particular moon is dead then how was there a signal in the first place to the marker the aliens unconvered that lead to that whole convergence event and the creation of the tau valantice moon (before it was frozen). surely one of the other moons was supplying the signal before the tau valantise moon was created, it would have to have done. so why wouldnt the other moons continue to broadcast the signal?? which makes me think it cant really be over yet. if indeed all the markers that earth gov had made can still recieve a signal from the other moons, which they havent said they cant, why would they not continue to try and make more moons again?? 15:25, February 10, 2013 (UTC) What came fist? The Chicken or the Egg? Marker or Moon? "so why wouldnt the other moons continue to broadcast the signal??" Well i think they do. Ya know what the first letters of the Chapters of DS3 read together? PlaceboForte94 (talk) 15:43, February 10, 2013 (UTC) This sounds familiar. Now, I am not one for speculation, but in this case, I'll make an acception. If the moons broadcast the signal, then that makes them much like the sperm cell. Following this logic, the markers being recievers of the signal would make them like the egg cell. Perhaps ther might be some logic in this hypothesis; however, this does not explain why the necromorphs would even be needed for convergence. Caleb Roberts (talk) 19:51, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Destroying the Moon If Isaac destroyed the moon, the reason behind the markers and everything else, does that mean the Dead Space series is over then? 04:29, February 9, 2013 (UTC) No. This Incomplete moon has been destroyed, and was not able to connect to the Brethren Chain network because it could not complete itself. Think of the Moon as a local hub, and all of the Markers we've seen are connected into it. Because it died this signal is no longer being transmitted into the Marker network. There are probably countless other moons though, Lying dormant, and humanity will look for them, because they're desperate for the Marker's technology. And considering the Chapter hint, "BROTHER MOONS ARE AWAKE", the other moons have noticed that their chain has been foiled. They will be coming. 02:03, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Moons Likely Immobile, Nature of the Necromorphic Bioweapon Necromorphs are likely a doomsday weapon designed to eliminate any technoogically advanced civilization that could become a threat to the Marker's makers. I believe contrary to current speculation, the Moons are not mobile and do not reacquire a new target once consumption of a platform carrying biologicals is completed. They do not appear to have any FTL technology, and the Moon in DS3 and the implied state of other moons throughout the galaxy is dormant. The wireless telegraph is a more likely model of how the infection functions. I believe a hostile force seeded worlds with potential for technolgically advanced civilizations with Markers, akin to a Morse key. The Markers are batteries, or repeaters, spreading the signal in a hub-and-spoke arrangement. Once a Marker-the key that is now powered by the battery Moon that is its entergy source-is activated and convergence is completed, the Moon propagates the signal to previously dorman Markers, perpetuating the doomsday weapon's reach. I have a question, if the moons don't have FTL travel how the ballsack did they get to earth in the time it takes awakened to be completed? Who removed my trivia!?Hello (talk) 13:37, March 16, 2013 (UTC) I'm a huge fan of the series, but I was rather dissapointed to find out all this necromorph stuff was, after all, a Halo/flood/Gravemind -thingy: -Brethren moons vs. Gravemind(s) -Necromorphs vs. the Flood assault/support forms -Both wanting to consume all life in the universe -Smaller forms being controlled by a greater force aFinn 10:34, March 22, 2013 (UTC) How might you suggest the Necromorphs work if you could remove the "consume all life" concept? I just curious user:Stormtrooper16 (talk) 11:42, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Size of the moons "The Brethren Moons... are a series of moon-sized creatures." Is the actual size of the Tau Volantis Moon or Tau Volantis itself mentioned anywhere in the game? I mean, on the image of the crashed moon (the very first one in the article) it appears, as if it would be much smaller than the moon of the Earth, but in the end of Awakened, the brethren moon you see is about the same size as Earth's moon. Plus on different images, the size of the moon seems to vary. Or am I wrong? PlaceboForte94 (talk) 12:53, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Is Aegis VII a repurposed Brethren Moon? Found myself wondering this after watching a DS1 walkthrough, and reading through everything here. Is there a chance that the Brethren Moons attempted to repurpose Aegis VII? Judging from how the inside of the moons look, I figure that, if given the chance and enough corpses, the Hive Mind would've turned out similar. I was wondering if the Moons tried to respond to the reverse-engineered Red Marker by simply converting the entire planet, and not going through with actual convergence, seeing as this marker was actively suppressing the infection. TheSundownNative (talk) 00:51, July 29, 2013 (UTC)TheSundownNative Two things. 1) The Markers (Black, Red, and every other color in the rainbow) are all conduits for the Brethern Moons to communicate through. 2) They explicitly want you keep the Marker on top of the Hive Mind. Therefore we can comfortably deduce that the Brethern Moons want the Hive Mind supressed. Why? Perhaps as punishment or, more likely, the supression of a failed experiment. A Rogue Moon if you will. 18:42, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Brethren Moons, Literal Zombie-Robot-Planet-Pirates with God-Complex If you think about, they are made of undead tissue, having Markers in their bodystructure (making them cyborgs/robots), they steal planets (not literally) can fight pretty cool with their tentacles, can spit markers, their head look like a fish, and they have really a strange behaviour even the Reapers and the creatures from Lovecraft are not that strange. -- 10:52, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Storywise, the Reapers' behavior is explained better than this. As for Lovecraftian creatures, it depends on the creature. Also Brethren Moons are not really robots/cyborgs in the traditional sense since their information processing is done organically; they're literally an asinine organic version of grey goo replicator nanotechnology. They can't use inorganic materials as a substrate; while they do incorporate the marker itself and chunks of the planet they need organic material to spread. That right there is fucking stupid. When you're intentionally limiting yourself to organic material, you're abandoning a goddamned gold mine of usuable material of inorganic worlds and stars. Do you know how much more a star masses than a planet? Seriously look up what grey goo can be and compare it to these Brethren Moons. Instead of selectively firing off markers at prospective worlds like with the Brethren Moons, grey goo can and will go after every world and star. Even if these Brethren Moons are naturally evolved lifeforms, why wouldn't they embrace grey goo technology? Clearly they demonstrate they have the technological base to create it. Or if they were created as doomsday weapons, why wouldn't the creators just use grey goo replicators, instead of this retarded version. TLDR: Grey goo nanotech is clearly superior since it can turn all matter, organic and inorganic into more grey goo so the entirety of the universe is at stake, not just organic matter. Seriously the recent lore/story is a joke and a cop out. The creative team should have put more effort into this. 12:04, November 12, 2013 (UTC)PicardisDisappoint :What are you, 15? "Grey goo" is, as of now, just as fictional as anything else, so why does it even need to be a possible thing in the Dead Space universe? You're argument is, essentially, "Why didn't they make their fictional thing an even stronger one!", that's just goofy. At any rate, the whole point isn't supposed to be the facts of the matter, it is the atmosphere and feelings brought about by the things - the moons are disturbing in a way that "aliens with grey goo" really aren't. Your point is equivalent to suggesting that the zombie creatures in Resident Evil are less effective that a bunch of guys with guns - probably true, in the end, but that would quite ruin the whole work. It's not what would work best, nor what is most dangerous, it is about capturing a mood - in this case, I think it works, there is a certain feeling of desolation and incomprhensible alien intelligence that comes from the moons, that is very different that what one feels about grey goo (which, granted, can be scary, but it is a different genre of scary). 06:31, October 25, 2014 (UTC) The answer is: Why should a God change his form when he is already a God? He shouldn't, he is already perfect. Also I doubt the Dead Space team planned this from the beginning. They probably thought up the idea for Brethren Moons and tried to retcon all the other decisions they made in previous games so that they fit the new idea of Necromorph Moons. My guess would be that they initally planned the Convergence Event to stop at Giant, planet-sized Necromoprh and for the Markers to have been made an ancient precursor race long-dead/still alive and evil. 18:30, April 21, 2014 (UTC) No they are basically a super space virus. Try to see planets as cells and humans/intelligent aliens as the organells in that cell and it becomes all clear. After a planet is infected with a marker (moon dna) we are forced to recreate them like a cell would recreate the virus dna/rna. Then the virus takes parts from the cell husk to become a complete new virus able to travel to the next cell. In Dead Space that process is Convergence and the complete space virus is a Bretheren Moon. And I agree with 86.184.... The moons are probably a late invention but unlike other franchises it fits in pretty perfectly. Nothing from DS1 or DS2 becomes weird or strange with the moons from DS3 (movies and fan fiction aside). That's a miracle in itself. 16:47, July 25, 2016 (UTC) Blood moon? Does anyone have a source for where the Brethren Moons were referred to as 'Blood Moon(s)'? 18:21, April 21, 2014 (UTC) The Dead Space Universe, What the Mass Effect Universe would have been if Indoctrination had spread faster and further? I think there could be a strong case made that, had the Reaper Indoctrination signal worked differently, spread farther and faster like the Unitology crap did, then what happens in the DS Universe could have happened in the ME Universe, with the Reapers actually being unstoppable since most of the universe's population would be Indoctrinated and all for being made into Reapers matching their own species. The Reapers and the Bretheren Moons are already close paralells of each other. *They have foot soldiers that are repurposed corpses, Reapers using technology and Bretheren Moons using biological means. *They each produce artifacts that spread an Indoctrination signal that makes the affected victims either actively help or disable them mentally. The Markers and Object Rho, along with numerous other Indoctrination signal makers like the Reapers themselves and Leviathan Artifacts, which they learned Indoctrination from. *Gigantic, seemingly invincible space dwelling forms that are comprised of the dead bodies of entire species. Seems like the two games have more in common than just EA being their developer. Gphoenix51 (talk) 13:32, June 23, 2015 (UTC) Earth's moon, Luna. Just food for thought. What if our moon, in the deadspace universe, already IS a brethren moon? It possibly hides its lumpy side (dark side of the moon) from the planet to avoid suspicion as it slumbers and awaits for life on the planet to grow to it's full potential before awakening to feast. Any information supporting or opposing this idea? I am very curious to know. Ad infinitum et ultra! (talk) 04:29, March 11, 2016 (UTC) Similarities to JENOVA from Final Fantasy VII Jenova (Sephiroth's genetical "Mother") is a entity that searches for planets full of life, crushes into them (like the Marker) and transforms the planet into a vessel to cross the universe in search for the next planet pretty much like the Brethren Moons travel space. She can also ride asteroids with the help of the "Black Materia". In Dead Space we have the Black Marker. It's a not exactly the same process and the Final Fantasy VII universe is a bit different from the Dead Space universe but I think the similarities of the virus like behavior of both antagonists is worth to be mentioned. 16:07, July 25, 2016 (UTC) Official name of the Moons are "Blood Moons", not "Brethren". According to the ''Art of Dead Space ''book. Name will be changed shortly. I will leave a picture for evidence. However, I will still put it that they are called "Brethren Moons". Still, they are only called "Moons" in the game, not Brethren nor anything else. But the Art of Dead Space book is an official product made by the devs so.... well, it's kinda self-explainitory. _MaZ__ (talk) 19:43, September 4, 2016 (UTC)